Ashchu Adventures
by CDR2Magi
Summary: Ash gets turned in to a Pikachu again. Find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Our story starts with Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, Iris and Axew were all walking down road heading towards Opelucid City, where the gang needs to get supplies. Pikachu is riding on Ash's shoulder and Axew is riding along in Iris's hair.

"How much further till we get to Opelucid City" Ash said.

"Not much further, just over this hill" Cilan said.

Just then, the bushes started to rustle next to Ash, but no one but Pikachu heard it. Pikachu look at the bush and said "Pika-pika," getting the attention of Ash. All of a sudden, a figure jumped out and greeted the gang.

"Hey Ash, long time no see," Lilly, the Pokémon Magician said.

"Hey Lilly, it has been a long time. Gathering more ingredients for your potions?" Ash said.

"Yea, you never know what you will find in bushes, but sadly, nothing was in this bush." Lilly said.

Cilan and Iris looked really confused. They both thought "when did Ash meet this chick?" Ash, seeing that they had no clue who this was, introduced them to Lilly, and explained that she is a Pokémon magician. Iris looked confused and said "Pokémon magician? What's that?"

Lilly explained "A Pokémon Magician is a person who can use Pokémon for science, and to make other things happen, like magic." Ash saw that they didn't really understand what Lilly was trying to tell them, so he explained it a bit better. "The last time that I saw Lilly, I was traveling in the Johto region, and I was with two other people, a guy named Brock, and a girl named Misty. Misty asked for smoother skin, and Lilly gave that to her, using bug Pokémon, which is the science part. Now…"

Cilan interrupted "So she uses 'spells' to get Pokémon to do what she wants?"

Ash answered "Not exactly. See, after this happened, Lilly said that she could get me in the mind of Pikachu. We followed the spell perfectly, until it turned me in to a Pikachu."

Cilan and Iris looked at Ash and said "WHAT? YOU WERE A PIKACHU?"

Ash answered "Yes, but it was for only a day. It was lot of fun, but it was hard."

Axew, who couldn't believe that a human as a Pokémon, even for a little bit, looked at Pikachu and said "Ax-ax-axew" Pikachu replied with a nod. Axew looked really shocked.

Cilan and Iris did get what Ash was describing to them, and said that it is cool that he got to be a Pokémon, no matter how long it was. That is when Lilly chimed in.

"So Ash, I was wondering if you wanted to be a Pikachu again. You see, I have been working on a stronger potion that makes the effects longer than a couple of days. If you drink this, you will be a Pikachu for two weeks."

Ash contemplated this, seeing as he was already so far ahead on his journey, and seeing as he loved his time as a Pikachu. He finally looked at Pikachu and said "What do you think Pikachu?" Pikachu looked at him and said "Pika-pikachu." Ash didn't know what he said, but he knew what he meant. Ash looked at Lilly and said "I will. I will try the potion."

Cilan looked very intrigued, while Iris looked in disbelief, like it was ever going to work.

Lilly looked at Ash and said "You will? That is awesome! Now, just like last time though, I need you to use Pikachu's thunderbolt on the potion." "Alright," said Ash," Pikachu, Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu used thunderbolt, and the potion started to smoke all around Ash.

A few moments later, all that they could see was a Pikachu wearing Ash's hat. Ash said "did it work?" Lilly replied with "Yep. You are now a Pikachu again. Hope you have fun!" And with saying that, she used a spell, and vanished in to thin air. Iris looked at Ash, and could not stop staring. She thought "But… But…. He was human just a few moments ago….. How could this happen?" Cilan also had that look, but he was more accepting of it, seeing as well, it happened. Ash said "why are you all staring at me? I may be a Pikachu, but I am still the same Ash." Cilan said, "You know what, you're right. It looks like it is noon, if we hurry, we can make it to Opelucid City. Pikachu hopped on to Cilan's shoulder, and Ash asked Iris if he could hop on to hers. Iris responded "Uhhhhh….. Sure Ash…" still stunned at what just happened.

After a few more moments had past, Iris began to think that Ash is a wild Pokémon now, does that mean he can be captured? She quickly asked if that was possible. Ash responded "If that happens, I will remain this way forever, with no hope of changing back after two weeks have ended." "How do you know all of this," Cilan said. "Because I tried that last time. I wanted to see what it was like in a Poke ball, but Lilly stopped me due to the fact that I would have been a Pikachu forever." Cilan thought to himself "How many different adventures has he been on?"

Pikachu spotted Opelucid City over the horizon, and said "Pika-pi! (Look, the city!)." Ash looked over at Pikachu, and thought "Did I just understand him?" Ash looked over at Pikachu, and just shook it off, thinking that he was hearing things.

Cilan said "Look, I can see the city!" and everyone look happy and amazed at the city. As they made their way down the path, Team Rocket decided that they wanted to make their entrances.

(Cue Motto of Team Rocket. Author is too lazy to write it out seeing as they keep changing it!)

Jessie said "Hand over that Pikachu, or else." Iris, who didn't want Team Rocket to find out that Ash changed in to a Pikachu, hid him in her hair, seeing as that's where Axew is always hiding. Pikachu got behind Cilan, and he called out his Pansage. Pansage used bullet seed, and knocked out Jessie's Woobat. James was looking around, and mentioned to Jessie that he couldn't find Ash. Jessie thought that this was predicament. Jessie said "Where is that twerp with the hat?" Iris said "I don't know." Jessie immediately called her a liar, and this gave enough of a distraction for Pikachu to use thunderbolt, and sent them flying.

Iris said "Well, looks like they are gone, again, and Ash, sorry for forcing you in to my hair like that. I didn't want Team Rocket to see you like this, seeing as you don't know any moves to protect yourself in case they do get you." Ash said "Iris, your right. All I know is agility and bite; this is not a good thing. If I'm going to be a Pikachu for two weeks, I need to know how to defend myself in case anything happens. (Looks over at Pikachu) Pikachu, will you help me train?" Pikachu said "Sure, anything to help you Ash! (Pika-Pikachu)." Ash looked over at Pikachu again and said, "Can you repeat what you just said?" Pikachu said, "Sure, anything to help you Ash? (Pika-Pikachu?)." Ash looked over amazed! He understood what Pikachu said! Ash said "Oh no, this didn't happen last time!" Cilan looked over at Ash and said "what do you mean?" Ash looked at Cilan and Iris and said "Last time I was a Pikachu, I couldn't understand Pikachu. I understand what Pikachu is saying now." Iris, looking baffled, asked "wait, does that mean that you can understand any Pokémon?" Ash said "Yes, I can understand your Axew, Cilan's Pansage, my Scraggy, and any Pokémon in the world!" Cilan said "Ash, no need to worry about a thing. It will be over in two weeks, and you can go back to being a normal human again." Ash replied, "Maybe you're right. Let's just go to the city for now."

The gang made it to a Pokémon Center, and spent the night there. They all shared a room, where Pikachu and Ash got a bed all to themselves. Cilan made sure that all empty Poke balls were kept away from the room, just in case Ash decided that he really wanted to see what was inside a Poke ball.

The same night, Lilly was overlooking her spell book when she looked at the same spell she used on Ash earlier that day. "Oh no, this isn't good!" she said as she closed her book, and started heading back to Opelucid City before Ash and friends deiced to leave…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, the gang wakes up in the Pokémon Center, where Cilan was relieved that he didn't have to cook anything this morning, seeing as the Pokémon Center provided trainers with meals every day. Ash and Pikachu were the last two to awake from the room. Ash went to the bathroom, like he does usually when he stays somewhere, but this time it was different. He had forgotten that he had changed in to a Pikachu, and didn't realize that he had four paws, not two legs. He moved over to the side of the bed, which was a top bunk in a bunk bed, and fell off. He did this normally, but his legs always were able to take the fall. This time though, it hurt more than he expected.

"Ow, that really hurt," said Ash, "That never has hurt before!"

Pikachu awoke quickly once he heard Ash fall. He started looking at Ash weirdly, then started to chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny Pikachu?"

"Nothing," Pikachu said, "It's just that you forgot that you changed in to a Pikachu yesterday, didn't you?"

Ash, who was just getting up off the wooden floor right next to the bunk bed, looked over at Pikachu and then looked at his hands. His hands were yellow and looked like a Pikachu's paws. Ash did forget, but seeing his hands like that made him remember everything. Ash freaked a little, and backed up a few feet until he hit the other bunk on the other side of the room, where Iris was sitting, watching everything that was happening. Iris started to chuckle, but then saw the look on Ash's face.

"Hey Ash, don't worry about it. Lilly said that it would be over in two weeks. You will be back to being human in no time!"

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I know that I will go back to being human," Ash said, "I'm worried about what my Pokémon would think if they saw me like this. I know that Pikachu is okay because, well, he is a Pikachu, and I transformed in to a Pikachu. I became his kind, but Scraggy, or Snivy, what would they think of me?"

"Is that what you're worried about? If that is the case, it is a good thing I took your backpack quick before you transformed, seeing as your clothes disappeared. "

At that moment, Ash was thinking about what would happen, and Iris was looking around Ash's backpack for his pokéballs. Iris looked worried, she couldn't find them. All she found in Ash's green bag was his sleeping bag, a fishing rod, his pajamas, and his badge case. She looked in a different pocket, and low and behold, there was Ash's pokéballs.

Ash saw what Iris was doing and thought "When did I put my pokéballs in my backpack? I always carry them on my belt, it makes no sense!" Ash then told Iris, "Hey, can you send out Scraggy and Snivy? I want to say hi."

Iris didn't know if this was a good idea, but did it anyways seeing as Ash really wanted to see what they would say. She threw the pokéballs up in the air and Scraggy and Snivy came out in a great big white flash.

Scraggy was looking around for Ash, who he didn't see, then gave a weird look at Iris. Snivy knew that Ash was a Pokémon, she wasn't stupid. Two Pikachu's now instead of one, which was the only solution that she could think of.

"Ash, how are you a Snivy?" Snivy asked.

"Well, before I met any of you, I was traveling around the Johto region and met this Pokémon magician named Lilly. She turned me in to a Pikachu. It only lasted a day, but then yesterday, we saw her again, and she turned me in to a Pikachu again seeing as, well, I'm a Pikachu now."

"But why did you want to become a Pokémon again? I mean, you are an awesome trainer and you know what you're doing, but I don't see why you would want to be a Pokémon."

"Well, at first I thought it would have been for a day, not two weeks like she told me. It was just a different thing that I wanted to try out again, but I am happy that I can actually talk to you and get to know you even better than before."

Snivy didn't realize that Iris was there, and she was looking confused as ever, seeing all she heard was Ash talking, and she couldn't understand Snivy. Snivy looked at Iris and said "Snivy Sniv-Snivy! (Do you mind, we are trying to have a conversation here!)" Iris didn't understand what Snivy said, but knew that she was upset, and decided to keep Cilan company in the lobby. She closed the door, and Snivy and Ash went back to talking.

"You know, I didn't realize that you wanted to be closer to us," Snivy said, "I thought that only by training you could be come closer."

"I know that there are many different types of getting closer to Pokémon, but I think that actually talking to them, and are able to understand every Pokémon just by talking is really important. Scraggy, you can stop looking for me, I am right here."

Scraggy, who was looking at the wooden floor, the red drapes and the large window, looked over at Ash, and said "Ash….?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"But….. How….. You are human, but now you're a Pokémon….. But you're a human…"

"I'll tell you over breakfast, you hungry?"

"Starving!"

"Snivy, how about you?"

"I would love some food!"

"Great, then let's get some food! You coming Pikachu?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's get going!"

Ash tried to open the door, but again forgot that he was a Pikachu, and asked Snivy if she could open the door with a vine whip.

"Oh Ash, what are we going to do with you?"

They headed down to get some breakfast with Cilan and Iris, and to start the rest of their day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. I'm new to writing Fan Fictions. I hope that you are enjoying this. I never said this but I don't own Pokémon, and **or Game freak, or anything related to the franchise. Enjoy :D

Chapter 3

Snivy, Scraggy, Pikachu and Ash made their way down to the rest of the gang already eating in the cafeteria. Cilan and Iris were enjoying a beautiful array of treats and food that was spread across the table, when they noticed Ash and his Pokémon making their way to the table.

"So Ash, how did you sleep last night?" Cilan asked, seeing as he woke up before anyone else did. Ash looked at Cilan and said jokingly "Like a baby Pichu." Cilan and Iris looked confused. They never heard of a Pichu. Ash laughed even harder when he saw the confused look on Cilan's face. Pikachu was chuckling to himself also, seeing as he has dealt with Pichus in the past.

"What is a Pichu?" asked Iris.

Ash looked at Iris, and saw her confused look. He then explained that a Pichu is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu, and Iris was still a bit confused. "If that is the case," she said, "why didn't you turn in to a Pichu instead of a Pikachu?" Ash didn't know what to say. He just didn't know, but he was glad that he was able to go straight to a Pikachu, seeing as Pichu's can't handle their electricity very well.

Snivy was looking around at the food. She was hungry, and she wanted something to eat badly. Cilan glanced over at the Pokémon and saw that they were hungry. "Let me get you some Pokémon food." he said. Cilan got out four bowls, and looked over at Ash. Ash had a confused look on his face. Should he eat Pokémon food, or should he eat normal food? Cilan pulled out some electric type food, and gave one to Ash. "If you don't like it, you can always have human food you know." Ash took the piece of food, and loved it. He would have eaten the rest of the bag if Cilan hadn't been holding on to it.

Lily was making her way back to the Pokémon Center in Opelucid City. She was hoping that she could save some of her tricks and charms for when she really needed them, seeing as she was running low on supplies. The night before, she looked over her spell book and saw that she had made an error when it came to Ash's spell that she did on him earlier that day. Instead of two weeks of Ash being a Pikachu, it would be 2 years. She wanted to get to the Pokémon center before they left, if they were still there. She was coming down the street in Opelucid City, when she saw the sign for the center. She was running as fast as a Lucario. Lily saw the center and ran straight for the door.

Ash, Snivy, Scraggy, and Pikachu all finished their food. Axew had joined them at another table, and was still in awe at Ash. He never knew that a human could change in to a Pokémon. He also was still a little mad that Iris shoved Ash in to her hair. It was a territorial thing, but he was okay none the less.

"So, how did you become a Pikachu?" Scraggy asked Ash.

"Well, I did say I would tell you over breakfast didn't I? Well, here is how it happened. We were making our way to Opelucid City when my old friend from a different region sprang out of the bushes and…"

There was a huge bang at the center door. Without realizing how fast she was going, Lily plowed right through the door, creating a human sized hole. Ash looked at the door and saw that it was Lily. He started to walk over when Iris grabbed him and Axew and threw them in to her hair. Iris didn't want Ash to start talking to anyone, seeing as it isn't every day that you see a wild talking Pikachu. Axew was a little mad at this again, and gave Ash the mean stare.

"Where is Ash?" Lily asked.

"Lily, it is nice to see you again. What are you doing here?" Iris asked.

"I need to speak to Ash. There was a problem with the spell, and I need to talk to him about it."

"I haven't seen him this morning; maybe he is in his room. Let's go check."

"We need to hurry!"

Cilan, looking at the door the entire time, saw that Lily came. He saw Lily follow Iris to the rooms at the south end of the center, and decided that he should join them.

Iris opened the door to the room, and Lily saw that Ash wasn't there. She got a little mad. "WHERE IS HE?" she yelled. Cilan walked in, and Iris closed the door. Iris said to Ash that it was safe to come out now.

"Hi Lily, I heard that you wanted to talk to me." Ash said.

"Yes, I made an error when reading that spell. Instead of 2 weeks of you being a Pikachu, it is actually 2 years. This means that you can be caught, trained, and be made a part of someone else's team, and you can still become human. Ash looked worried.

"Wait, so if I go in a Pokéball, then I won't stay a Pikachu forever?"

"No, but you will forget most of what happened, if it is someone other than one of your friends."

"Why is that Lily?"

"That's only because they can fill you in after it happens."

Ash looked over at his bag. He knew that he only had five Pokémon with him at this moment, and that you were allowed to carry 6. He asked Cilan to catch him using his Pokéball. Cilan shot Ash a sad look.

"If I catch you using any ball, you would become my Pokémon."

Ash looked worried. He had a lot of thinking to do…

**There you have it, chapter 3. I hope that you like what I am working with here. The story will only get better from here. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all. CD here bringing you Chapter 4 for this adventure. I know that you don't like Cliff Hangers, but I love writing them in. The story will be taking a different turn soon, so don't be that surprised, but you might not see it coming. I was also thinking of starting a new story that I would do along with this story, so if you like Ashchu Adventures, then let me know if you want another story; but until then, enjoy!**

I don't own Pokémon, and or Game freak, or anything related to the franchise.

Chapter 4

Ash looked really flustered. He didn't know what to do. If he were to be captured by Cilan or Iris, then he would be their Pokémon, but if he wasn't caught, then he could be caught by anyone, and he would be someone else's Pokémon.

"Maybe we could….. No that won't work…. Maybe if…. No, that won't work…" Ash thought to himself.

Iris saw that he was thinking really hard, and couldn't help but be worried. She kind of wanted to catch him, but knew what would be at stake.

"Ash," Cilan said, "Maybe Iris should catch you. She doesn't have to use you, seeing as she wants to be a Dragon Master."

Iris blushed. "_What, was Cilan reading my mind_?" she thought. Ash saw this as a good thing. He didn't even think of that. "Cilan that is a brilliant idea! Iris, are you okay with that?"

"Sure Ash. I wouldn't mind doing that." With that, Iris pulled an empty Pokéball, and tossed it at Ash, who said "Ow" when it hit his head. Soon, Ash was engulfed in a red light. Pikachu looked on worried. What would this mean for him in the future? What would this mean for his team? Would his Pokémon still listen to him now that he himself was a caught Pokémon? Scraggy and Snivy both knew that this would work out in the end, but were still worried.

Soon, all that was left was a Pokéball shaking, and then *ding*; Ash was caught. Pikachu, Scraggy and Snivy felt a new feeling that they haven't felt ever. It was a tingling feeling, but it was different than the butterflies they get before a battle. It was like they were equal with Ash.

Iris let Ash out, who shook his body and looked at Pikachu. Ash said "wow, I never knew how cramped it was in there. Now I know why you hate going in there." Iris looked over at Cilan and whispered "We can't have him going around as Ash. People would get suspicious." Cilan agreed, and they decided to call Ash a new name. Ash, who couldn't remember much of his past, looked over at Pikachu and said "Hi Master, my name is Ash, what is your name? Have you met my friend Pikachu over here?" It seemed that the friendship that Ash and Pikachu have shared over the years stayed in the memory of Ash. Pikachu chuckled a little to himself, seeing that his trainer had no idea that he was his Pokémon.

Iris looked at Ash and said smiling, "Ash, it is nice to meet you."

Ash looked stunned, how could this human speak Pokémon?

Cilan and Iris sat Ash down and explained everything to him. Pikachu, his lifelong friend (from what Ash remembers) was right next to him confirming everything they were talking about. Pikachu then informed Ash of all of the past events that have taken place. Ash looked stunned. Did he really do all of this?

Lily looked over at Ash, and said sorry again. She threw down a potion, and then was gone. She had used a teleport potion. Iris said "I think that it is time to get on the road. Cilan, where should we go now?"

Cilan looked at Iris and said "Good point. We were following Ash on his journey, but now that he is your Pokémon, I don't know where we should go."

Iris was about to recall Ash when Ash said "I'm not going back in there." Iris said "Like master, like Pokémon I guess."

Axew, who had hid in Iris's hair, seeing as he didn't like Ash that much now that he was a Pikachu. He stuck his head out, Ash, seemed different now. He couldn't place it, but it was like he had more in common now. Iris picked Ash up, who hated this, and put him in her hair. Cilan recalled Scraggy and Snivy.

Cilan decided that they should at least go to Kanto to see if it would help with Ash's memory. Iris agreed. At least they would show Ash to his mom, and meet his mom in that matter. Ash agreed to this, and they set out. Pikachu looked over at Iris's hair and called for Ash to come out.

"Hey Ash!"

"Yea?"

"You can't go around known as Ash, right?"

"What do you mean Pikachu?"

"Well, all of us Pikachu have a part of our name in our name. My name is just Chu, seeing as I was a litter of three, and my mom named us Pi, Ka and Chu."

"Well, maybe we should change my name for the time being now, but I do love the name Ash."

"How about Ashchu?"

"Pikachu, I love it. Iris, call me Ashchu from now okay?"

Iris looked at Cilan. They were just talking about this before, but couldn't think of a good enough name. She smiled and simply said "okay." They made their way down to Nuvema Town to catch a plane back to Kanto, and to continue on their journey.

**So there you go. There is the next chapter. Hope you like it and please rate and review this! I love reading the reviews!**

…

**Oh, and remember that different turn I was talking about? Well….**

_There was a disturbance in the Pokémon Universe. Something had happened to someone that I care about. Who was it? What happened? I need to know what happened…_

**Can anyone guess where this is going? Hope you like this little teaser for what is to come! Stay tuned for Chapter 5 and maybe the new story that I might write!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here is Chapter 5! Hope you all like it and like always, rate and review!**

**Also, ****DrewsStories, thanks for the nice review. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Enjoy :D**

Chapter 5

Ash, Pikachu, Cilan, and Iris were all heading to the Kanto region, seeing as Ash was a Pokémon again, after a brief encounter with Lily, the Pokémon Magician. Lily did the spell wrong, and now Ash will be stuck as a Pikachu for two years. Iris caught Ash, due to the fact that it wouldn't affect the spell, and no one would try to capture him.

Ash still loved his Pikachu name, seeing as it involved "Ash" and "Pikachu" in it. Ashchu just had a nice ring to it. Ash was also hoping that Iris wouldn't use him in any battles, seeing as he only knew Bite at this time, and they were nowhere were Pikachu could train him.

"Hey Ashchu," Pikachu said, "How is the hair?"

Ash popped his head out of Iris's hair. Seeing as Ash was now Iris's Pokémon, Iris kept putting him in to her hair for easy transport. Axew had no problem with this now seeing as Ash was one of Iris's Pokémon.

Ash replied, "I really do see why Axew loves to travel like this, it is a lot easier!"

Iris just looked at Ash and simply said "Always likes to do it the easy way, *sighs* what a kid…"

Ash, who was not a kid anymore, looked at Iris and chuckled. This threw Iris off a tad bit, seeing as Ash never laughed at that before. "Ashchu, why did you laugh at that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not a kid."

"But you were… I mean, you were human before…"

"Right, before, but now I'm a Pokémon. Now I can say 'What a Human…"

Iris just looked at Ash with the death glare. This made Ash hide back in her hair. Ash didn't like it when anyone gave him that glare, let alone anyone who he was traveling with. Iris simply picked him up, something that he hated, and put him back in his Pokéball. Chu (also known as Pikachu) was laughing so hard that he fell off of Cilan's shoulder. Cilan looked over at Iris and asked "Where is Ash?"

"He made me mad, so I put him in his Pokéball as a punishment." This just made Pikachu laugh even harder. Pikachu knows how bad it is in a Pokéball. It is cramped, lonely and that is why he never liked it.

Cilan chuckled a little bit. He couldn't help but think at Ash's face when Iris recalled him. They continued to walk down the path to Nuvema Town.

**Okay, we are going to take a small break in this chapter due to the little twist in the story that I am planning on for down the road… Hope you can figure out where this is going!**

_The force, I can't feel it anymore….. I need to go tell my brother what is going on….._

**So, I gave a nice little hint there, but let's see if anyone can figure out where this story line is going. If you have any ideas for this story, then please let me know! Anyways, back to the story!**

The gang decided to set up camp for the night. Ash had spent the few days traveling in his Pokéball, which to Iris, was a harsh punishment. "Come on out Ashchu," Iris stated as she threw the ball up in to the air. Out in a white flash came Ashchu and he landed on the grass, all soft and green. Pikachu, now laughing even harder than he did a few days ago seeing Ash's face.

Ash just looked at Iris and said "How long was I in there for?"

"A few days, why?"

"Never again …. Please never again!"

"Then don't make me mad!"

"What are you talk... Oh yea …. Sorry about that."

"No problem Ash. You're such a kid" she said with a chuckle.

Ash just looked at her and gave her a small shock. Everyone, including Ash was shocked at what just happened.

****Authors note, disregard that small pun that I put in that last sentence, it is not intended. ****

Chu said, "Ash, did you just shock Iris?"

"I think I did…" he said curiously.

"Ash, time to train."

"Right now? But I'm not ready! What if….."

"Ash, you're ready. I was waiting for this to happen. This is how a Pikachu knows when it is time to discover their inner power."

Iris and Cilan looked at Ash and Pikachu funny. They had no idea what Pikachu was saying. They only could understand half of what was going on. Ash and Pikachu gave the "umm…. What are you looking at?" stare back at them, and they continued to set up camp. Cilan thought that it would be a good idea to let Ash's Pokémon out as well, seeing as they haven't been out since his last gym battle.

Oshawatt, Tepig, and Sewaddle were his other three Pokémon. They all looked around for Ash, but couldn't find him. Ashchu was hiding in Iris's hair, and didn't know that Cilan let his Pokémon out. Chu, saw what Cilan had done, and ran over to them to tell them not to be scared. "Something happened to Ash, so don't be scared when you see him."

"What could have happened to Ash? He is strong. It isn't like he was turned in to a Pokémon or something," said Tepig. Pikachu chuckled.

"Ash, can you come over here," Pikachu said.

"Sure Chu! Be over in a second!"

Oshawatt, Tepig and Sewaddle all looked shocked. Only Pokémon could have known Pikachu's real name. Tepig looked over at Pikachu and said "how does he know your name?" Again, Pikachu chuckled at that statement.

Ash jumped out of Iris's hair and ran over to Chu. Ash now has really adapted to his new body, not tripping once and he made it over pretty fast.

"Now Oshawatt, I was wondering if you could help with Ashchu's speed."

"Huh? How the? How did this happen?"

Ash realized what Cilan had done, and shocked Cilan from afar. Iris chuckled. "Strong for a new Pikachu, isn't he?"

Pikachu just dropped on his side and started laughing once he heard that. He remembered when he started like that. Ash looked to be a quick learner, so this would be an interesting experience for the both of them.

"So Oshawatt, want to help Ashchu?"

"You mean train my master on how to go faster? Why not, I mean, it isn't every day that you get to train your master now is it?"

"Now you see my point."

With that, Pikachu, Oshawatt and Ashchu all ran off to a separate area where they could train. They let Cilan and Iris know where they were heading and off they went to go train.

"Do you think that they will be okay Cilan?"

"They should be. When Ash was human, he trained Pikachu and Oshawatt really well, so they can return the favor. I judge this to be a recipe for success!"

**Well, there is Chapter 5 of Ashchu Adventures. I hope that you like the story so far and I hope that I haven't left too big of a cliff hanger of anything in this story. I mean, who likes really big cliff hangers anyways, right? I feel like I'm forgetting something to do…**

…

**Oh yea!**

**You want a little bit more in to the twist? You want to know what is going to happen in the story? Well, I can tell you that you will have to read a little further to get a better picture, but you will have to wait a little longer. **

_The force is back. What is going on? Brother, do you sense the same force? _

…

_I see. I need to go investigate this. Permission to leave?_

…

_Okay then. I will return!_

**Any guesses? If you do have any guesses, Private Message me. Also, don't forget to rate and review. I love reading those, and if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, CD here bringing you another chapter of this adventure. I think that I will write the other story (or stories… stay tuned) that I am thinking about. Hope you will like them as you do with this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I didn't realize that last chapter, I made a rhyme in the story, and didn't even know it until I re-read it, guess I am a poet and didn't even know-it! (Anyone? Anyone? No? Okay…) **

**I don't own Pokémon, and or Game freak, or anything related to the franchise. I own this plot line though.**

Ashchu and friends decided that Ash and Oshawatt should train when they are back in the Kanto region, seeing as the next plane leaves in a few days, and they still have to travel a little bit before they make it to Nuvema Town, where they would catch a plane back to Kanto.

Ash was riding in Iris's purple hair again, while Pikachu was walking next to Cilan. Pikachu looked at Ash and said "I'm pooped Ash, can I ride in the hair? It looks like a lot of fun!" Ash replied "You have to ask…. Oh wait, you can't. Hold on."

Ash looked over at Iris and asked if Pikachu could ride in her hair. Iris agreed, but if anything happened to her, she would put Ash back in the Pokéball. Ash gave the anime worried look, and agreed to it, and made Pikachu promise that nothing will happen.

They were walking down the road, when a figure popped her head out. Ash, who was watching the road, seeing as Axew was sleeping, and Pikachu was just being himself. The figure looked kind of familiar to Ash.

"Hey Chu, is that who I think it is?"

"Huh Ash?"

"Look down there, doesn't that look like…"

"Yea, it does look like her."

Cilan and Iris look confused at what the two Pikachu's were talking about. They could only hear the one side of the conversation anyway, seeing as Ashchu was a human, and could still talk like a human.

Ash and Pikachu jumped out of Iris's hair, and they ran up to the figure. Cilan and Iris chased after, making sure that they didn't lose sight of Ash.

**Authors note – This is not the twist by the way, that is for later on. I wanted to add something to the story.**

"MISTY!" shouted Pikachu and Ash.

Misty turned around and saw two Pikachu running up to her. She thought she heard Ash's name, but she was confused, until they tackled her.

"So Ash, long time no see huh?"

Ash looked confused. How did she know it was him?

"You forgot that I was with you the last time you were a Pikachu right?"

Ash forgot that she was there. He looked at her and said "yea, I forgot. What are you doing here in Unnova?"

"Well, I decided that I needed a vacation, and I went to the Unnova region. It is a nice place, but I am ready to go back to Kanto. I miss my gym."

Iris and Cilan ran up to see Ash talking to someone. "ASH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" they shouted.

"Cilan, Iris, this is my friend Misty from Kanto. She was with me the last time I turned in to a Pikachu."

"But I thought you said that you changed in to a Pikachu in the Johto region Ashchu?"

"He did, but I was traveling with him through the Johto region also. He still owed me a bike…"

Ash just sweat dropped there. "You will never let me live that down, will you?"

Cilan and Iris looked confused. _"He owed her a bike?" _they thought.

Ash saw their look and said "I never told you what happened when I first got Pikachu, did I?"

Iris and Cilan just shook their heads no. "Well, it all started when I turned 10. I woke up late and ran to Professor Oak's lab…" He was interrupted.

"Wait, you know Oak?" Iris asked. "Yes" he replied. "Oh, we are going to Kanto now!" she said excited.

"Anyways, back to the story. I got there late, and all of the starters were gone. I was really bummed, and then Oak mentioned that he had one more, but it was a problem Pokémon. I wanted it anyways. Long story short, Pikachu didn't like me at all. Pikachu was damaged badly, and I was being chased by some Spearow. I jumped in to a lake to avoid them, but was pulled out by Misty, and her lure. She told me to go to a Pokémon Center, and I told her thanks for the information, and took her bike to get their quickly. She yelled, and followed me to Pewter City. What I don't know is if she saw me fall in the rain, and protect Pikachu. Pikachu saw that I was going to protect him, jumped on my shoulder, and shocked all of the dam Spearow, and they were knocked out. We woke up later that day, and went to the Pokémon Center. I saw her later that day, when Team Rocket first attacked me…. they never give up…."

Cilan looked shocked. _"All that to get a Pokémon to like you_? _Man Ash, what haven't you done for your Pokémon?"_ he thought.

"Well, I didn't see that, and I'm sorry for that, but I do love the new bike you got me. How is your journey going anyways Ashchu? (Misty giggled as soon as she said Ashchu)."

"Well Misty, it took an unexpected turn. And yes, before you ask, Lily did this to me again, except the potion wares off in two years."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 2 YEARS?" She shouted.

"Why do you care anyways Misty? It isn't like you liked me anyways. You always hit me with a mallet…."

"I did that because you were making fun of me all the time…."

"Well I never meant it like that…"

"Yea, whatever. So, I hear that you need a lift back to Kanto, is that right?"

"Yes, that would be correct."

"Well, seeing as my plane ride was horrible coming here, I am riding back on my Lapras, which was yours during the Orange Island."

"YOU HAVE MY LAPRAS?"

Cilan looked at Ash, just trying to coop with what was going on, still in shock about what he heard earlier. Iris looked at Ash and said "YOU LET A POKÉMON GO?" Ash replied "Iris, yes. I promised that we would take Lapras to her mom, and when we found her pod, I released her so that she could be with her mom."

Iris was almost in tears. This made it okay.

"I only release Pokémon when it is best for them…. But I do miss them a lot. I really miss my ButterFree."

Misty cringed at the word "ButterFree."

"Well, do you want to swim back to Kanto Ash, Iris, Cilan, Pikachu?"

"Axew!" Axew shouted.

"Well looks like it is a yes then. We leave tomorrow."

**Well there you have chapter 6. Sorry for this taking like a month, but college finals are upon me, and writers block is a hard thing to deal with. I should be starting that second story soon, but nothing now. No twist this time, seeing as Misty just joined the crew. I sense a battle between two trainers soon, but until then, rate and review, and I will see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all, CD here bringing you Chapter 7 of Ashchu Adventures. Sorry for the really long delay…. I had major writers block for the last month, I got a summer job, and I also got Animal Crossing; New Leaf and I have been ADDICTED to it the past like few weeks. The twist that I was planning will be coming in the story shortly. **

** I have to thank DarkFoxKit for getting my back in to the idea of writing, seeing as I fell in love with his story, so go check it out. It deals with my favorite Pokémon, but I will let you figure that out. Well enough of me rambling on in this authors note that seems like it is really long with some stuff that is not really needed for this story, so I think that I will end it with a quick saying that should save my butt in the end if something does happen…**

**I don't own Pokémon, and or Game freak, or anything related to the franchise. I own this plot line though.**

Today, we join our heroes as they are riding on the back of Ash'… Sorry, Misty's Lapras. Misty, who was on vacation in the Unova region, saw Ash and his friends as they were heading to Nuvema town to catch a boat back to Kanto, just so that Ash could tell his mom what had happened to him.

"Man, what am I going to tell my mom…" Ash thought to himself with a huge sigh…

"Ash," Misty said, "what's wrong? You look really down, what is eating you?"

"Well, it is bitter sweet going home. First off, I'm riding my Lapras that you caught..." Ash said with a smirk. He knew that Lapras was under great care with Misty as the trainer now. "Second, how do I tell my mother what has happened? I mean, that last time she saw me, I was, well, human…"

Misty took some time to think about this. Cilan and Iris were busy admiring the waves and how fast Lapras was going. The beautiful blue sea that was currently their road being traveled to the Kanto Region really made it enjoyable. They didn't even notice the human turned Pokémon was chatting with one of his first travel companions. Misty too looked at the waves to see if she could help Ash. She did like Ash, but more as a little brother than anything else. Misty did find comfort in the sea, seeing as she is a Water Type Trainer.

"Well, she is your mom. She is a great lady, and if you describe your adventures, I'm sure she will believe you. Just think about it, you did save the world many of times. Just remember when you helped Lugia, Celebi, Latias and Latios, and not to mention, you helped when that whole Unown debacle happened. Remember those times? I was there. She knows that you are an amazing person."

Ash looked at Misty with his Pikachu eyes in shock. Misty hasn't been that deep with him since he has known her. True, they haven't really seen each other since he went to the Hoenn Region, but he didn't think that she would ever go that deep. "Thanks, I'm sure she will know it is me!"

Misty looked at Lapras and said "Thanks for carrying all of us back to Kanto. I know that I said I wouldn't bring anyone back, but I couldn't resist." Lapras looked back at Misty and smiled in approval. Lapras was just happy to see her former trainer again, even though it was in a different form. She could smell his scent, and knew that he was now a Pikachu.

"So Ashchu, what are you planning once we get to Kanto? I mean, Iris and myself have never been there, so we don't really know what to do." Cilan said.

Ash really had no idea what he wanted to do. He really wanted to get home so that he could just get it over with, and hopefully Professor Oak wasn't there to question him. Not only would he want to tell him about the incident himself at another time, he didn't want the professor to study him due to the fact that his is now a Pikachu. That just doesn't happen to human's everyday now does it?

"Look, I see land!" Pikachu said. Pikachu had been relaxing on the back of Lapras for pretty much the entire journey. He remembered the Orange Islands, and how he would lay back and just sleep the day away, until he really became engulfed in the thrill of battles. Of course, only Ash could understand what Pikachu said, and told the others so they would be kept up to speed.

"Now Misty, do you remember the fastest way to Pallet Town? I kind of forgot…. I was sort of used to traveling with Brock, seeing as he always had the most up to date map of the region we were in. Cilan kind of took that role, but I don't think that he will have a map for Kanto…"

"Fear not Ash, as I have a map of Kanto. Seeing as it is late, I feel as if we should head to Vermilion City in order to have a rest for the night. Ash, I think that Snivy would want to have a word with you." Cilan said.

"Why would Snivy want to speak to me?" Ash thought. "Okay, let her out so that I can talk to her."

Cilan released Snivy's Pokéball, and saw that Ash was still a Pikachu. Snivy was thinking that she was dreaming the other day when she saw Ash as a Pikachu, but realized that it was not the case. She started to talk to Ash. "So Ash, it is true that you are a Pokémon now…"

"Yea, I'm like this for a couple of years now." Ash said. He thought to himself for a few seconds, "Is everything all right Snivy?"

"I don't know. I never was under the care of a Pokémon before, and a caught one at that. I mean, why did you let Iris catch you? Couldn't you have caught yourself? It just doesn't make sense to me…"

"I couldn't catch myself. At the time I had 6 Pokémon, so that means that I would have been transported back to Kanto and to Pallet town. Then I would have abandoned my team, which is not a good thing in my book. I understand how you feel. I never thought that I would be trained by my own Pokémon in a million years. Oshawatt is one strong Pokémon! I haven't really trained with you yet, is there any way you could help me?"

Snivy didn't know what to think. She needed time to understand what was going on. She was an independent Pokémon, but at the same time, her trainer was a Pokémon….

"Hey Ash, can I have a few minutes to try to understand everything that is going on?"

"Sure, no problem. Cilan, can you please return Snivy?" Cilan noted, grabbing Snivy's Pokéball.

"Thanks Ash." Snivy was then engulfed in a red light and returned to her Pokéball.

Later that night, they arrived in Vermilion City, and went straight to the Pokémon Center.

They walked in, and were greeted by the Nurse Joy. Cilan and Iris noticed the difference in height, color of the hair, and the hair style. They knew that they weren't in Unova anymore. The whole styling of the center looked different from what Ash could remember also. The cafeteria was on the main floor now, instead of the basement, and all of the rooms were on the main floor and the second floor. "I guess that means we will be on the second floor" Ash thought. He really liked being on the main floor, but it looks like it was all booked up.

Cilan and Iris looked a bit home sick, seeing as they were not on home soil anymore. Ash, on the other hand, looked like a very happy Pikachu. Cilan and Iris looked around at the other trainers that were in the center. They noticed a lot of different Pokémon that they have never seen before, such as a Ghastly, a Dragonite, a Chameleon, and many many more. Iris stared at the Dragonite, and thought to herself "I want one of those one day." Cilan walked up to the counter and asked for 2 rooms, one for him, and one for the girls. Nurse Joy said "Okay, you will be in rooms 1 and 3. If you follow the staircase up, you will see them on the right. Please enjoy your stay." She then gave a smile, which would have Brock trying to woo her, but have Misty pull him away before he got the chance. Misty and Ash chuckled at the same time, both thinking the same thing.

They walked up the stairs, and found the rooms. The rooms weren't really that unique. They had four beds, two bunks, and it had a common bathroom.

Later that night, as they went to bed, Ash was confused on where to go. Seeing as Ash was a human at one point, he thought that he should go sleep with Cilan, but seeing as he is now Iris's Pokémon, he thought that he should go sleep with her. Pikachu, who was watching this from down the hall, was laughing. He fell over and startled Ash, who then sent a shock to Pikachu, who being an electric type, didn't really have an effect.

Misty saw this and also started to laugh. She said that he should go sleep with Cilan, and that they will see them tomorrow.

"Thanks Misty, I was just confused was all."

"Not a problem Ash, night!"

With that, they all went to bed. Ash and Pikachu shared a bed while Cilan was on the other side of the room. Misty, Iris and Axew were all in the other room sleeping, Axew hiding in Iris's hair still.

Later that night, Pikachu heard the window open, and perked his ears up. He heard a sound. Ash heard the same thing, and looked up. Ash saw a figure coming towards him and Pikachu…

**And there you have it, Chapter 7. I figured that I would leave it on a cliff hanger. I love writing those, but I hate them in stories…. **

** Just to let you know, Cilan and Iris won't be in this story for much longer. I find Cilan to be REALLY annoying with all of his cooking terms that he has to use in every sentence…**

**Iris is just a little kid, so I would prefer Misty…**

** Anyways the second story idea that I had I kind of gave up on. I believe that it is a good story, but I won't be able to do it justice. This looks like the end of the Author's End Note so, please Rate and Review as it does keep me going! I love you all for reading! Any ideas, please private message me them, I am always willing to hear new ideas!**

**I had to re-upload this due to problems when I first uploaded this chapter, sorry about that everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all, CD here bringing another chapter. This one deals with last chapter, so no huge note here. **

**But…. I don't own Pokémon, and or Game freak, or anything related to the franchise.**

The figure looked very small, but it was a great distance away, so Ash wasn't sure. He thought it looked familiar, but he couldn't tell. It was dark, and the only light was the moon behind the figure. He saw the figure flying towards them. He looked at Pikachu. Pikachu already knew who was coming, and was watching it with great happiness.

It was then Ash saw something that he recognized, a long tail.

"Mew," Ash said quietly as to not wake Cilan, "What are you doing here?"

"Well Ash, I heard a rumor that you were turned in to a Pokémon. I wanted to see if the rumors were true. Seeing as I am now talking to a Pikachu, I see that they were. I wanted to ask you of a favor, now that you are a Pokémon."

"What type of favor?" Ash asked in great curiosity. Seeing as he knows that being with Mew, it doesn't end well. Ash then thought about when he last saw Mew in the Tree of Life. He missed Lucario, but he knew that he helped save the world. He also remembers those "white blood cells" that swallowed him and the rest of his friends up, seeing as at that time, they were humans.

"Well Ash, seeing as you are now a Pokémon, I was wondering if you could come back to the Tree of Life with me. This gives us a unique opportunity to see if the tree will accept you now. I have grown stronger, and seeing as if it does attempt to 'kill' you again, then I can save you again, and it should be easier this time, seeing as it will be a small Pikachu, and not multiple humans. I also miss hanging out with you. I had a lot of fun the last two times that we we….."

Ash stopped her in mid-sentence, "Two times? I only saw you at the Tree of Life. I saw you again before that?"

Pikachu looked at Mew confused. He has been with Ash since the start of his journey, although, he didn't want to at first.

Mew looked at Ash and the confused Pikachu, who seemed mute now, and said "Huh? You don't remember New Island?"

Ash and Pikachu both shook their heads. They never even heard of New Island.

Mew looked at them in shock. How could they not remember the events with MewTwo and…. "_Oh that's right; MewTwo erased their memories of what happened there… Whoops, my bad_" Mew thought. "I totally forgot that MewTwo erased your memories of what happened there. I guess…."

Ash stopped her again. "MewTwo? There are two of you? How can you tell each other apart? Are you Mew or are you MewTwo?" Pikachu just looked over at Ash and slapped him. "SHUT IT ASH! MEW IS TRYING TO SPEAK TO US!" Mew looked like she was going to bust out laughing. Ash's face, shocked that Pikachu would speak to him like that, was priceless. A shocked Pikachu is a very funny thing to look at.

Cilan, who hadn't heard anything that was going on, heard Pikachu as if he was screaming at something, and started to awake. Pikachu and Mew noticed it, but Ash still was in shock. Cilan turned his head over and stared at Mew.

"Uhhhhh Ash, what Pokémon is that?"

Ash was still in his shocked face. Mew turned around and spoke in telepathy to Cilan. "Hello. I don't see many people around here with green hair. What region are you from?"

Pikachu just busted out laughing at Cilan's face. Ash, finally out of shock, looked over at Mew, and noticed that Cilan was awake. He then busted out in laughter at his face, and Mew up close to Cilan and his green hair. She has never really seen green hair before.

"ASH, WHAT POKÉMON IS THIS?" Cilan asked very loudly again.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Ash wiped a tear away from his eye with his paw, "This is Mew. She created all life here in Kanto. She is one of our Legendary Pokémon. It is a great honor to meet her at least one time in your life. Of course, Mew was telling us how I met her a second time when I first started out on my journey."

Mew looked at Ash, "Oh yea, I forgot. Sorry Ash."

Cilan looked really shocked, but happy. Seeing as he was just told that he was witnessing one of the Pokémon that brought Life to the Kanto Region, he was shocked. Not only that, Mew knew Ash's name.

"You know what; it might be easier if I just gave your memories back to you. I have that power you know." Mew said in her normal voice. Cilan on the other hand was confused as to what she just said.

Mew flew up to the middle of the room, just took a second. Ash and Chu (Pikachu's name) both just watched. They could hear her breathing. It was quiet in the room, as everyone was in awe of what was about to happen…

Misty, who never really got any sleep knowing that she is almost home, heard what was going on next door. She thought that she heard a feint sound of the legendary Pokémon Mew, but she couldn't be sure. Iris and Axew were just sleeping away, as if nothing had been going on next door.

"I have to find out what is going on next door. I must know!"

With that, Misty ran out of the room so fast, she stopped quick; just to see if Iris was still sleeping. "How can someone sleep through all of this?" Iris then cradled Axew like a little Teddiursa. "_What a kid…_" she thought to herself…

Misty then ran to out the door, and to the next room over. She was staying in room 3 while the guys decided that they wanted room 1. Misty knocked on the door…

There was a knock on the door. Ash, Chu and Cilan all heard the knock, but they still looked at Mew for, well, it is Mew. Mew's eyes started to glow a light blue, showing the trio that she is using her psychic powers. Cilan gasped at what power he saw. He didn't realize that maybe Kanto's legendries were more powerful than Unnova's. He was happy that he got to be a part of this.

All of a sudden, Ash and Pikachu felt like they were flying. Ash looked down and saw that Mew had lifted them in to the air. He looked over at Cilan, who was still on his bed. It was at this moment that Mew opened the door….

Misty, heard what was going on. It sounded like someone was playing with someone, until it got quiet. Misty didn't like this. All of a sudden, the door to Ash and Cilan's room opened up. Misty looked inside, and then she was lifted up in the air, the same as Pikachu and Ash. Cilan watched as Mew brought Misty in to the room, and closed the door. Cilan started to feel afraid of what was going to happen.

All of a sudden, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all felt as if Mew had entered their minds. Cilan saw as all three of their eyes lighted up with blue lights, the same light that Mew had. Mew was giving the memory back to them. They saw it all. They saw how Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Brock, an old travel companion of the teen and now two Pikachu's, fought off a storm, fought MewTwo, Ash getting saved by Mew's Pink bubble, who giggled at that scene again in their minds. They also saw the clone fight, the cloning machine that MewTwo was using, Ash getting turned to stone, the crying Pikachu, and MewTwo learning why some humans are worth living. The light faded as the memory finished. Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Mew all came down back to the ground. Well, Mew went back to floating where she was before. Ash looked at Mew.

"Wait, so you killed me twice? How did Pikachu and the other clones tears save me? How did I not remember any of this?" Ash asked Mew.

Cilan looked really confused. He didn't receive the memory, due to the fact that he wasn't there. Misty on the other hand, looked really down. She had no idea that Ash had died in that instance. Misty looked at her best friend in the world. She gave a worried look. Ash looked back. Mew called their attention back to her so that she could finish talking.

"Now you know what happened, but don't tell MewTwo that I gave your memory back, he doesn't like it when I over step the boundaries of memory." Ash, Pikachu, and Misty all nodded. They heard someone coming up the stairs. They then heard a knock at the door.

"Cilan, are you here?" Nurse Joy said.

"Yes Nurse. The door is unlocked. Please come in." Cilan said. Mew quickly put Misty, Pikachu, Ash and herself inside a Pink bubble, and made it invisible. This way, the nurse wouldn't suspect anything. Of course, Ash did love riding in a bubble. Mew started to talk when Ash put his paw over her mouth. Mew simply said "I made this bubble sound proof. They can't hear us, but we can hear them."

"I figured that, I wanted to know what was going on and why Nurse Joy came here this late at night." Ash said. Mew saw what Ash was up to, and stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"Cilan, you have a phone call. It seems that your brothers are on the phone and wish to speak to you urgently," said Nurse Joy. "Thanks, I will be down there soon."

"No problem." Nurse Joy then left and headed back downstairs. Cilan got up and got dressed quickly. Cilan forgot that Mew and the others were still there, just invisible. When Mew dropped the bubble, Cilan freaked out. They all laughed and Cilan went down to talk to his brothers.

"So, can I finish now?" Mew asked.

"Yea, go ahead. Sorry about that Mew." Ash said back.

"So as I was saying, I had a lot of fun with you, and I was hoping that you would want to come back with me to the tree. Pikachu can come too!"

"Well what about Misty, Cilan and Iris? Are they allowed to come as well?" Ash asked Mew.

"Of course they are, except for Cilan. I feel that he will be going back to his home town."

"Why do you say that?" Pikachu asked.

"3…..2…1…. Enter Cilan" Mew said with a giggle.

"Ash, that was my brother, Chili; something is wrong with Cress. I have to go home now."

"I'm so sorry Cilan. I hope that you make it back safely." Ash said.

"It is no trouble. I'm sad that I just go to Kanto and now I have to go, but Family comes first. I hope that we meet again Ash." Cilan said as he quickly packed all his clothes and Pokémon, and took off for the ferry.

"Same to you Cilan… same to you." Ash said. He hated to say goodbye.

"Well Ash, do you want to come?" Mew asked.

"Of course I want to go, but first I have to travel to Pallet Town to tell my mom what happened. Seeing as I will be gone for a long time, it is only right that she knows that I'm okay.

"Perfect. I can teleport us there when you are ready Ash. Should we wake Iris up?" Mew asked.

"Yea, but I think I should. I am her Pokémon after all." Ash said. Pikachu and Misty chuckled a little bit, but Mew was a little mad. Seeing as he is part human, he shouldn't be able to be caught. Ash saw the anger that Mew had, and he simply said that due to the spell that he is under, he was able to be caught. He also did it so that people didn't try to capture him.

Mew looked a little bit happier, and thought of a better trick to pull on Iris. "How about I make three pink bubbles? One for Misty and myself, one for you and Pikachu and one for Iris and teleport us to Pallet Town? That way, we won't have to wake her, and you can still have some fun." Ash simply said "Let's do it."

**And with that comes another close to a chapter, and this is the longest one I have written by far!. I hoped you liked this chapter, but Mew is not the twist that I was talking about a few chapters ago. So if you haven't guessed, Mew is my favorite Pokémon, and I have finally added her to the story! **

**Mew: About time… I was waiting for like 7 chapters!**

**Author: Sorry, well until next chapter everyone; please review as I don't get many of those…**

**Mew: BYE! (A little paw from Mew is waving good bye.)**

**Author: Awwwww you're so cute Mew**

**Mew: Shut It!**


End file.
